Un Obliviate de despedida
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Este es un One Shot inspirado en la imagen que le puse al Fic de Portada.


La batalla iba muy mal muchos habían perdido la vida y otros aun luchaban por seguir vivos, no obstante yo estaba luchando por encontrarla, ella debía escuchar por última vez lo que yo sentía por ella aunque posiblemente todo aquello le causara un daño terrible. Claro que ella no sería la única que iba aquedarse triste con esta situación, yo también estoy muy dolido ya que todas las cosas que hice en mi vida fueron para protegerla a ella. Yo no me convertí en un mortifago porque en realidad quería, lo hice porque sabía que ella podría mantenerse a salvo con la información que yo le podía dar. Todos aquellos insultos y todas aquellas cosas horribles que tuvimos que hacemos solo fueron parte de un engaño, un engaño que esta noche tenía que llegar a su fin.

No podía caminar tenía que correr, nadie confiaba en mi ni mortifagos ni los estudiantes mucho menos los padres y profesores. Yo estaba solo muchos Slytherin habían huido y otros habían muerto por protegerme a mí el príncipe de la serpientes. De pronto me encontré con un estúpido león obviamente amigo de Potter, Weasley y Granger, este se quedo inmóvil al verme amenazándolo con mi varita en la mano.

-¿La sangre sucia amiga de Potter sigue viva?- Pregunte con una voz arrogante pero a la vez por adentro lo que sentía era miedo.

-Nadie tiene noticias de ellas ni de Potter mucho menos del Weasley- Dijo un chico de Griffindor que según había oído se llamaba Colin Creevey- pero sigo teniendo esperanzas ellos tres podrán estar muertos, eso no impedirá que quien tu sabes muera esta noche.

-No quiero matarte Creevey- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa y luego baje mi varita- Tampoco la quiero matar a ella, aunque no puedo contarte más.

-No me interesa saber nada mas- Dijo Colin Creevey-Sígueme-

Yo estuve defendiendo aquel Griffindor por mucho tiempo, corríamos por todos los pasillos intentando llegar a donde estaba Hermione pero cada vez había mas mortifagos en Hogwarts todo se ponía caótico, se escucho una horrible voz aunque muy conocida para mí. Voldemort estaba fuera del castillo y tenía a unos doscientos mortifagos detrás entre ellos mi tía, mi madre y mi padre. Escucho que alguien dice: _"Avada Kedavra"_, entonces Colin Creevey se lanzo hacia mí tirándome al suelo, la maldición le dio al pero no sé por qué no murió al instante. El chico quien está tirado en el suelo a punto de morir, saco fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban y comenzó hablarme.

-¿Por qué?- Dije muy triste pensando en toda la vida que tenía ese chico por delante-¿Por qué te sacrificaste por mi?

-Todo amigo de Potter, Granger o el Weasley...- El chico tuvo que respirar hondo y luego dijo- es amigo mío, por eso me sacrifique por que necesitas ir a pedirle disculpas.

-Muchas gracias - Colin Creevey dije y una pequeña lagrima salió de mis ojos- eres un verdadero héroe.

-Conmovedor- Dijo un mortifago quien se estaba riendo con todas sus fuerzas- _Avada Kedavra._

_La medición asesina no iba dirigida a mí, si no al cuerpo de Colin el cual se había convertido en cenizas. Me levante del suelo y puse mi varita en alto apuntando a el mortifago, sabía que eso significaba traición pero si lo mataba nadie sabría lo que había pasado. El lanzo un par de maldiciones, yo pude defenderme y esquivarlas _no obstante estaba perdiendo tiempo, vi que había alguien detrás de mí quien lanzo la maldición asesina sin usar la voz, justo cuando pienso que me va a dar me agacho y la maldición mato al mortifago. Cuando me doy la vuelta allí estaba ella, su una camisa morada y una chaqueta azul, yo ella llora inmediatamente al verme la cara. Sabía que debía tener mal aspecto pero no era para tanto, ella me abrazo y por fin pude sentir de nuevo la firmeza de su abrazo. Weasley estaba vigilando el pasillo para que nadie nos viera, lo que más me llamo la atención que es que seguramente ni el mismo pelirrojo entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero era lo mejor para todos ya que cuanto más gente se enterara de lo nuestro más gente estaría en riesgo.

-Las cosas están muy mal esto no puedo seguir así- Dije con mucha rabia mientras que levantaba muy varita y apuntaba a Hermione.

-Las cosas van a cambiar, Draco- Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y con una cara llena de tristeza- solo hay que darle tiempo y por fin podremos ser felices.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Hermione, tengo que hacerlo para protegerte- Dijo Draco con rabia en sus palabras-Te amo.

- También te amo, Draco- Dijo Hermione quien no paraba de llorar, sabía que todo iba a ser diferente a partir de entonces.

-Obliviate- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos y salí corriendo.


End file.
